This invention relates to helmet assemblies.
The invention is more particularly concerned with helmet assemblies worn by pilots and other crew members on board highly maneuverable aircraft.
It is known for pilots and other aircrew to experience discomfort and performance degradation under accelerative loads during violent aircraft maneuvers. In particular, in military aircraft, the effort of maintaining head-high lookout positions is known to be tiring. Additional masses worn on the head, such as helmets and sighting devices, exacerbate these problems; connectors, such as cables necessary to operate the devices, increase the resistance to motion of such helmets.